


A Day To Herself

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Blackwall plots to get Kate a little well deserved time away from Skyhold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very late birthday gift for Nerdy Skirt. I've never actually written Blackwall before, and I forgot to ask about a rating preference, so here is a fluffy little suggestive drabble.

Maker, but she looked worn out. Probably the influx of people of all stations bringing matters directly to her instead of filtering them through the others like they usually might. Blackwall watched her slump across the yard, looking every bit as dead on her feet as the undead in the Mire as she did. Even from this far, he could make out the dark circles under her eyes, the subtle way she attempted to discreetly knead the ache from her muscles when accosted by yet another person with a problem. Kate already worked far harder than just about anyone he could think of, but it only reinforced the idea that she needed a break, even a short one. That in mind, he turned his back to her, pacing the barn. He wracked his brain for any ideas on how to manage to get her away, just to clear her head. There was a thought, hell if a man could walk right up to her and insist on her help finding something barely of value on the grounds it was a family heirloom, he could certainly make up something more urgent than that. 

 

Blackwall busied himself planting the rumor that there was a new sighting of demon activity in the Hinterlands, nothing too serious yet but worth a quick look anyway. She’d know something was up if he told her directly, and the idea that it wasn’t a major problem meant she was more likely to want to go alone. A full three days later and she was finally asked to look into it, considering how many people were talking about it. She reluctantly set out --alone, as he predicted. Giving her time to get a head start, he slipped out, mostly unnoticed, to follow her. Along the trails, the weather became more forgiving, less cold and more pleasant. Getting away from the stinging breezes of Skyhold would be good for her, and being away from anyone who might think to trouble her would be better still. 

 

She slowed considerably, poring over the map stretched between her hands. Her expression thoughtful, like she was trying to piece together based solely on word of mouth where the best places to investigate were. Night was approaching fast, and Kate had definitely noticed as much, heaving a weary sigh as she rolled the map back up. Depositing it gracelessly in her bag, she slid off the rock she was perched on, rolling her shoulder under her palm. Opting away from the already long established Inquisition camps, she pitched a tent, stoking a fire just outside. Kate liked some surprises more than others, and now that he was beginning to approach, he had to wonder what she’d think of it. Close enough to touch her in a matter of moments, he reached out almost hesitantly, hand resting delicately on her shoulder. 

 

Her head turned quickly, tensed under his touch like she was expecting to be attacked. Relief washed over her features at the sight of him. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” she asked curiously. 

 

“You’re a clever one, hard fooling you. I did this for you, there’s been no sightings. I just wanted you to get some bloody rest for once.” he admitted readily. 

 

Blackwall took a seat next to her, matching the way she hunched over, elbows propped on knees. Kate took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, shoulders drooping like she had just dropped her entire burden off her back at once. 

 

“You will stay, won’t you? Pointless being out here to rest if I can’t be with you.” she sighed. 

 

“Can’t think of a single thing I’d like more, my lady.” he said. 

 

She stared off into the distance like there was something deep and meaningful on her mind, nearly glassy eyed for a time. Could be any number of things occupying that pretty head of hers. Didn’t have to wonder about it for very long, her hand reaching to grasp his lightly. 

“I hadn’t really thought beyond what was in my way. I found myself wondering what I’d do after all this, assuming there is an ‘after’. This place isn’t so bad when it isn’t crawling with demons, mages and templars. Might be nice to live in a place as quiet and calm as it is now.” she explained.

 

“You may be right about that. Any place you are feels like home to me.” he told her. 

 

She slid into his arms, pulling them around her. Squeezing her gently, he planted a light kiss on her head, sighing to himself. 

 

“I should have planned a little better. I could have come up with a few things to make this a bit more enjoyable. Packed a basket, brought some wine, something.” he muttered more to himself than to her. 

 

“This is perfect. That you did all this for me is enough.” she sighed into his chest. 

 

It wasn’t the right time, he didn’t want to interrupt the moment when she was so close and so at peace. He’d tell her she was always on his mind, and wanting to make her life easier in whatever way he could was something he was always thinking about. Besides, he suspected she already knew, she was a clever woman, and there wasn’t a lot that happened in her world without her knowing about it. Kate slowly let go of him, and turned back to face the fire, the cold night air getting to her a bit. He slung his arm around her shoulder loosely, taking note of the way she almost seemed to wither here. 

 

“Have you been sleeping?” he asked. 

 

“Not well. Been keeping busy.” she admitted quietly. 

 

“We don’t have to head back right away, why not turn in early? You have the chance, should rest up while you can, right?” he suggested. 

 

She managed a smile, walking her fingers up his chest slowly. Pulling him in for a kiss, short and chaste, she nodded her head towards the tent slowly. “I’ll go if you come with me…” 

 

He chuckled quietly to himself. “Now that’s an offer I’m not going to pass up.”

  
  



End file.
